gizooglesquadfandomcom-20200213-history
List of techniques used by Trex
All Clear - An explosive arching-blade like attack used by Trex to completely destroy everything surrounding him. * Perfect Kamehameha -Trex stores a massive amount of energy and fires it in the form of a giant Kamehameha. * [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Spirit_Bomb Super Spirit Bomb] - A powerful version of the Spirit Bomb. * Perfect Shot - A green compacted blast of raw energy fired from Trex's fingertips. * Flight '-' The ability to fly. * Big Bang Attack - Trex discharges a medium-sized ball of ki in his hand. On impact, this technique causes a violent explosion. ** Big Bang Crash - A powerful, blazing red-colored version of the Big Bang Attack. * Death Beam - He extends one arm and fires a small, bullet-like beam of ki from his index finger. It is able to be fired very quickly while maintaining precise aim. It can vary from either an explosion or piercing attack. ** Perfect Death Beam - A full powered version of the Death Beam, with a much bigger radius. * Instant Transmission - The ability to instantly teleport virtually anywhere (by homing in on a living entity). * Full Power Energy Wave - A fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. * Final Spirit Cannon - A whitish-blue energy sphere attack. *'Burning Attack' - Trex performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. *'Seasoning Arrow' - Trex summons a barrage of energy arrows from the sky that explode upon reaching the ground. *'Black Power Ball' - Trex creates a golden colored Energy Ball with a core of black energy which, on impact, causes a devastating explosion. Once it is fired, it becomes completely golden with a black outline **'Continuous Black Power Ball' - A rapid fire version of the technique, appearing as small golden ki''blasts with black outline. *** 'Black Ball Rain '- An aerial hailstorm-like energy barrage version of Continuous Black Power Ball. * 'Lightning Shower Rain' - Trex shapes a line of bright-white, sharp glass by running his finger through the air. Once he makes the line, it shatters and he fires all the powerful sharp shards at his enemies * [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Sphere_of_Destruction '''Sphere of Destruction'] - A huge energy sphere technique that resembles a yellow star. *'Condensed Energy Bomb' - Trex forms a sphere of energy, as the sphere increases in size he moves his hands closer together, compressing the sphere. The end result is an extremely dense sphere of energy which is held in the right hand and thrown at an opponent, exploding on contact. *'Faux Punch' - Trex lunges forward and goes to punch, stopping centimeters away from his opponent's face. This attack also causes a gust of air due to the force of the punch and the abrupt stop which,given sufficient force, could knock an opponent away. *'Explosive Lunge' - Trex creates a ball of ki in his right hand then lunges forward placing his hand directly in front of the face of his opponent, the ki sphere then explodes harming the target and launching Trex around 10 ft away. *'Energy Outburst' - Trex's body bulks up and then releases a massive amount of energy in a way very similar to Final Explosion however, Trex does not die and throughout the duration of the explosion Trex's body slowly returns to its normal physical state. *'Delta Rotation' - Trex forms a disc of energy, similar to a small Destructo Disc, which then sprouts 5 protrusions making it vaguely resemble a ceiling fan. After the blades form, the disc begins rapidly rotating until reaching well over 1000 RPM making a loud sound likely due to cutting the air. Trex then throws the rapidly spinning disc at his opponent and if they cannot withstand it, will be cut and possibly killed by it. *'Healing Sphere' - Trex raises his right hand and forms a small sphere of ki and then crushes it in his hand, instantaneously rejuvenating/reenergizing him. *'Cloud Seeding' - Trex fires a special ki blast or beam into the sky while in Super Saiyan Frost. The freezing affect of Super Saiyan Frost causes the water molecules in the above clouds and sky to freeze and results in snowfall shortly afterwards. Category:Trex